Daughter of Time
by RaynaMathews
Summary: A small blonde girl shows up at Jack's door. How does the doctor know her? Who is she and why is she so strange? Pairings: OC/OC, Jack/Ianto, Amy/Rory


Hey! I just watched the Sexy episode! I love the TARDIS! She's awesome! So I wrote a story about her daughter. (before her actual daughter showed up.) Anyway, here it is! Might get a few things wrong, but please forgive me. I don't own Dr. Who.

Chapter one

"Can I help you?" Ianto asked, looking up.

Standing in the middle of the small office was a girl. She was maybe 5'1" with long golden curls and very light brown eyes. She wore a pair of jean shorts and a bright yellow tank top, a silver pocket watch hanging from her neck. She stared at him in confusion, ignoring the rain soaking through her clothes.

"Help you?" She questioned, frowning deeply.

Ianto's eyebrows pulled together and he stepped forward in concern. "Are you alright? Do you need help? My friend is a doctor, he might be able to he…"

"Doctor?" The girl's eyes widened and she nodded. "Help the doctor. Yes, the doctor may help."

Nodding, Ianto held up his hands. "Alright, I'll be right back, don't move."

The girl nodded, watching the man disappear behind the door. "Move." She mumbled, her lips tingling with the foreign words. "Don't move, didn't move, won't move, not moving. Tenses. Past, present and future. Move, moved, moving. Tenses." Her head shot up when the two men walked back in. "I have not moved." She said matter of factly.

Ianto smiled. "This is Owen, he's a doctor, he can help."

The skinny boy stepped forward and smiled. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Name?" Shaking her head, the girl remained still as he checked her for injuries. "No name. You are Owen. That is your name. A funny name, names are funny." Giggling, she nodded. "Funny names, why are names funny? Do I have a name? Is my name funny? Do you know my name?"

Owen stared at her in surprise. "Okay, calm down. Where do you come from?"

"Come from? My home?" Owen nodded. "Everywhere, anywhere. I look everywhere, see everything. I had no home until my lord stole me. I took him home, he needed a ride. I took him to Gallefray, his home. It became my home."

"Gallefray? Like a time lord?" Ianto gasped.

The girl frowned. "Yes. My lord of time! He was from Gallefray."

Before anything else could be said, Ianto grabbed the girl's wrist and dragged her into the hull, much to the confused protests of a confused Owen. "Jack!" Ianto yelled, looking up at the man's office. "Jack, get your ass down here!" After a few seconds, the man rushed out, his eyes wide and a gun in his hands. Ianto turned to the girl and nodded. "Tell him what you told us. Tell us where you are from, the planet you said you're from."

Jack stared at the girl expectantly and she blushed, glancing down at her feet. "Where I come from? My lord took me to Gallefray."

Jack's eyes widened. "Gallefray? Your lord? As in time lord?"

"Time lord." She nodded, looking up at him. "That was their names. Oh names! They're funny! Do you have a name? The pretty one called you Jack? Is that your name?" She spoke so fast that they could hardly keep up. "Jack. That's my name don't wear it out! Oh, you were about to say that! Oh no! Can you wear out a name? does that mean it's gone forever? Oh no! I wore out your name, I'm sorry!" By now, Jack had walked down the stairs in confusion, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Calm down, who are you?"

"I am… well I don't know. Everyone keeps saying 'calm down.' Is that my name? Is my name Calm Down? Is that who I am? Is that my name? If so you should stop saying it! You'll wear it out and I'll have to get a new one!" She gasped, seeming completely terrified.

Jack shook his head. "No, it's a figure of speech, your name isn't Calm Down. You don't have a name?" At her confused eyes, he sighed. "Alright, well let's give you one. You're from Gallefray so you know the time lords. Female time lords are called Time Ladies, so let's call you Lady for now. Is that alright? Like Lady and the Tramp."

"Lady." She whispered. "Lay-die. I like it. You won't wear it out will you?"

Laughing, the time agent shook his head. "No, I won't wear it out. Now, why don't you let my doctor friend check you out while I contact someone who can… what?" He frowned at her confused face and her shaking head. "You do know what a doctor is right? Don't worry, I trust Owen, he won't hurt you."

The girl frowned. "He is not the doctor."

"Hey! I am too!" Owen pouted.

Again the girl shook her head. "He's… there's a word, I can't say it. Won't say it. Don't know it. Didn't know it? Won't know it? Ugh, tenses. Don't, can't, won't, didn't." She frowned in confusion before continuing. "He's…. he's wrong! That's it, that's the word! Wrong, opposite of right, not correct. He claims to be the doctor. He claimed, will claim, had claimed. He is not the doctor. He is a human, he is wrong. He lies, lied, will lie, has lied. Ah! Tenses, they're so complicated."

It clicked in Jack's head first and he gasped. "Oh. Oh! No, you're right! Owen isn't THE Doctor, he's just A doctor. He's a medicine man. We call them doctors here."

"I want MY doctor." The girl pouted. "Help doctor. The pretty one said it earlier."

"Pretty?" Glancing up at Ianto, Jack laughed at his pink cheeks. "Yes, he is pretty, but his name is Ianto. What did he say?"

"He said he knew the Doctor, that he can help. I want my Time Lord back." Glancing up at Ianto, she frowned. "Pretty Ianto said he can help. My time lord knew the doctor, he can help."

Jack nodded. "Alright, let me give him a call, hold on."

Moving over to a computer and hooking it up to his communicator, Jack smiled when the familiar man appeared on the screen. "Jack! Haven't heard from you in a while! What can I do for you? Not in trouble again are you?"

Before Jack could speak, the girl moved to look at the screen.

"Doctor!" She gasped, poking the screen. "He is not here! Can he see us? Where is he? How did he get inside the tiny box? Is it bigger on the inside?"

"It's a communicator." Jack answered, glancing at the confused Time Lord. "Doc, this is Lady. She showed up a while ago, said she needed your help. She said she was from Gallefray."

His eyes widened significantly as he began hitting button's on the TARDIS. "What? You travelled from Gallefray to earth without a TARDIS? How? Are you…"

"With my Time Lord." She told him, frowning. "I stole him and he took me places and I took him places."

"A companion." He mumbled, nodding. "Where is he now? Who is he? Who are you?" There was a familiar whooshing noise and they turned. "Hold on, I'm on my way out." He opened the door before he finished the sentence, freezing when he saw them. "You're young. Who are you?"

She ignored him, walking quickly up to the blue box. "A TARDIS!" She gasped, running her fingers along the edge before jumping in the door, smiling big.

"Hey! Get out of there!"

"She's beautiful!" She put her hand on the center console, her finger barely touching it as the light lit up a bright gold. "Wonderful, I thought she was dead, the rest of them were dead. My Time Lord said everyone was dead. He said there were no more but there were rumors of a doctor. A Doctor and his TARDIS! My TARDIS! Oh she's beautiful!"

Glaring at the small girl, the Doctor snatched her hand away from his SEXY. "What do you mean _your _TARDIS? She's mine!"

"Well she's not mine." The girl said, smiling. "I just know her. Very well. Know her, knew her, will know her, have known her. Tenses, ah." Shaking her head, the girl hugged the time lord. "I'm so glad you're here! You can help me get my time lord back!"

"So he's alive?"

Lady shrugged, holding up the watch with the circles on the back. "He's not dead. Alive, what a sad word. It's sad when it's over. That was already said, my TARDIS said that. Why are you thinking? What are you thinking? How are you thinking? Why is speech so difficult?"

Ignoring the strange looks from everyone, including the newly arrived Rory and Amy, the girl ran up the stairs to look out a window. "Look! I can see people! I saw people, I will see people, I have seen people!"

"Hold on! Calm down!"

"That is not my name!" Lady pouted, glaring at him. "The big one said it wasn't my name! Don't call me that!"

Jack stepped forward, placing a hand on a confused Doctor's shoulder. "She's a bit wacko. She thought since we were telling her to calm down that that was her name. We ended up naming her Lady because she's a female time lord."

"No she isn't."

They all stared at the stern looking Doctor as he watched the girl bounce around. "She's not a Time Lady. She just travels with a Time Lord. A Time Lord who's trapped inside the watch around her neck. He can come back, but it's going to take a lot of work getting him out. A lot of energy, if she doesn't die first."

"Why would she die?" Owen wondered.

As if on cue, the girl gasped, falling to her knees. The Doctor ran up, accompanied by Rory and Owen, holding her up. "She can't survive long in that body, it's not meant for her."

"Not meant for me?" Lady whispered, frowning. "I'm dying. Of course I am, I have no life. This body is not alive, just the thing inside it." Her eyes met the Doctor's and she frowned. "But I can have life. Mother says I can take it, that the body only needs more energy. Needed energy, will need energy, has needed energy." Shaking her head to get rid of the annoying tenses, she frowned. "I only need more life. I don't know how…"

"That must be my job then."

After a glare was sent to him, Jack rolled his eyes. "Now listen here, you and I both know there is no such thing as coincidences. She's here for a reason, and it can't only be that she needs to get her Time Lord out of the clock. I don't think I understand fully what is going on, or why the chick's dying. But if there is a way to keep her alive, I'd like to do it. I have plenty of life to spare, I can't die remember?"

The Doctor seemed to contemplate the idea, frowning deeply. "It could work, but it will take a lot of self-control and I would suggest that Ianto leaves the room."


End file.
